Forever
by Justanothertypicalbookworm
Summary: To many the marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange seemed perfect. Both from wealthy respected pureblooded families, intelligent and good looking they were at one point society's finest couple. But what did the wizarding world ever see them as other than notorious Death Eaters? However their story was always so much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 –Prolouge**

One minute she is there fighting alongside him, her black curls flying as she fires spell after spell from her wand at her rivals. The next minute she is gone.

They are separated as a brown haired man lunges at him. He sees her raven locks bouncing and glinting in the sunlight as she runs off to her next victim. Without him.

As he cleverly stuns the brown haired man and quickly sends him flying his attention is drawn back to her. She has an insane glint in her eye and is cackling madly as she sends jinxs and curses in her components direction. He recognises the red headed dumpy woman immediately as she blocks a few spells, sending her own back in return, putting up a great fight but however still appears to be losing. He focuses back on her again as she blocks the spells with ease and lazily flicks her wand, as if this is merrily a game to her. They both know the redhead is no match for her. He prepares to turn away as he would rather not witness her toying with another one of her countless victims before finishing them off.

He sees her falling. Frozen on her once beautiful face is an expression of disbelief and shock as her graceful body topples to the ground. Time seems to have stopped as he tries to scream but no sound escapes from his mouth.

Before he knows what he is doing he is running towards her and in the next second cradling her in his arms. He distantly hears a scream of rage that could only come from one person over all the cheering. Maybe after all those years of being his most loyal faithful servant he had cared about her in some way after all. The redheaded woman is staring down at him in shock. He can't say he blames her , it has after all been many years since she had acknowledged his presence in her life, never mind show him any affection whatsoever.

The duel that could change the whole of wizardkind is raging on in front of his very eyes yet he is only focused on her. He stopped caring about who won or lost years ago after it had become clear that she was no longer the woman he fell in love with. Tears start spilling down his cheeks when he realises that he had and always will love her and now he has lost her for good. And the whole battlefield watches on in shock as they absorb the fact that Rodolphus Lestrange is mourning over his dead wife.

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfiction so as you can imagine I am very excited! If you haven't guessed already this story is a Rodolphus/Bellatrix pairing. I always found it a shame that there wasn't more written about their relationship in the books as it seems like a topic that you could branch out many possibilities with. So this is my interpretation of it and I hope you guys enjoy it. The rest of this fanfiction will be memories of the two of them beginning all the way back from when they were at Hogwarts from Rodolphus' point of view. If you did take the time to read this thank you so much and if you wouldn't mind reviewing as I would love to know your opinion on this and what I could do to improve it Any suggestions for the fic would also be appreciated and even one review would mean the world to me! I will try and update as soon as I can but I can guarantee you this story won't go unfinished!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling (unfortunately) and none of these characters are mine they are all the work of her brilliant imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

**,Chapter 2-First Encounter**

He still remembers their first encounter. The very first time he met her. They were only first years back then, young and naive. That was many years ago yet the memory is still so clear in his mind he could have sworn it happened yesterday.

As he boarded the scarlet steam engine known as the "Hogwarts Express" for the first time he didn't know what to expect. He had heard of Hogwarts before of course, this was the boy who like so many others had waited in longing for that moment where they finally attended the school where they would become powerful and skilled witches and wizards. He was a Lestrange and his father had told him for as long as he could remember that the Lestranges were superior. Now that he was finally at Hogwarts he had a reputation to establish. The whole of Hogwarts would soon know his name and all the power and splendour that it held.

His stomach was churning as he chugged along his mountain load of luggage, searching for an empty compartment. He eventually passed one where the only inhabitant was a boy who seemed to be around his own age. "Excuse me" he addressed the boy "is there anybody sitting here?" "No" came the reply "I suppose you are now though am I correct?" Rodolphus grinned as he sat down, glad to be finally rid of his burden of luggage. "So are you a first year too then?" he asked the boy. "Yup" he replied extending out his hand "Marvelo Zabini pleased to make your acquaintance." "Rodolphus Lestrange" Rodolphus replied, extending out his own hand as they shook. " Wait Lestrange?" Marvelo asked in amazement " you mean Lestrange as in one of the most powerful and noble wizarding families?" Rodolphus smirked in reply, he was well used to this sort of reaction when people heard his name. "Wicked mate!" Marvelo proclaimed. "So what house are you going to be in?" Rodolphus asked changing the subject, "I'm going to be a Slytherin as all the Lestranges were in Slytherin and it is the only house worth being in any way as all the others are filled with mudbloods and blood traitors." "Yeah I'd have to agree with you there" Marvelo replied "I doubt my father would be too pleased if I were sorted into Hufflepuff" he added in a humorous tone. "Or Gryffindor" he added yet again, wrinkling his nose up in disgust. Rodolphus laughed and decided that he wouldn't mind Marvelo Zabini as a friend. If he were sorted into Slytherin of course. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a girl walked in.

His first impression of her was beautiful. He couldn't help it. She had thick raven black curls that cascaded down her back and dark brown eyes. Her features such as her high cheekbones and heavily lidded eyes looked striking on her and made whoever was watching stare at her instantly. He snapped out of his daydream at the sound of a voice "Is there anybody sitting here?" the girl inquired "I've looked everywhere but all the other compartments are full." She had a rather commanding haughty sort of voice as if she regarded herself superior to anybody else, not quite unlike Rodolphus himself. Then before either boy could object she sat herself down across from Rodolphus. "So are you first years too then?" she said studying the boys up and down "I'm Bellatrix by the way, Bellatrix Black and you are?" Her dark eyes bore into his as if she demanded an answer and Rodolphus was beginning to like Bellatrix Black less and less. However he was a Lestrange and he definitely wasn't going to let anybody think that they were in anyway superior to him, especially not a girl. "Rodolphus Lestrange" he replied smoothly. He had expected her to react somewhat similarly to the way Marvelo did however she didn't even acknowledge it and if she did she didn't let it on. "Lestrange" she began " I've heard of you of course. Rodolphus smirked, now this was more like it. However his smugness turned to pure rage as she continued "your wealth and blood status is of course highly regarded in my family although my father does say that you waste more money than your talents could ever earn you." Rodolphus was practically fuming. Who did she dare think she was insulting and acting if she were greater to his entire family? "Black, come to think of it you do sound familiar aren't you the family of blood traitors?" he shot back. Bellatrix's dark eyes glittered with anger as she shot up from her seat. "How dare you!" she shrieked. Then she added in a much more dangerous tone of voice "I'd watch your back if I were you Lestrange!" before storming out of the compartment. "Right back at you Black" he called out after her. He hoped and prayed that he would never have to be associated with Bellatrix Black ever again.

However Rodophus saw her again much sooner than he would have liked as to his dismay she was also sorted into Slytherin. On a more positive note so was Marvelo. As Rodolphus and Bellatrix stared across at each other with pure loathing and hatred reflected in both their faces Rodolphus knew this meant war.

On Monday during charm Rodolphus put a spell on all of Bellatrix's belongings which caused them to go flying all over the room. Bellatrix got her own back on Tuesday during potions when she slipped and ingredient into his cauldron when nobody was looking which caused the content to explode. On Wednesday Rodolphus turned Bellatrix's wand into a rat which he was eventually forced to turn back as their head of house, Professor Slughorn nearly caught him. Bellatrix slipped something into his pumpkin juice on Thursday morning which caused the word "LOSER" to be written across his forehead in spots. He was forced to walk around like that all day but the effects weren't very strong and it wore away after 24 hours. On Friday they had a proper duel in the grounds in which Rodolphus hexed Bellatrix's hair purple and Bellatrix caused Rodolphus'nose to grow several inches long. This didn't wear off for a week and earned them both a month's detention. And this was only the beginning of their love hate relationship.

**Well come on they were both stubborn and thought themselves better than anybody else they were bound to hate each other! What do you think will happen next? Thanks a million to Guest for reviewing on the previous chapter. Much love! I'd love to know what you guys though of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (Inserts usual disclaimer here.)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Quidditch **

**A.N: Hey guys for the sake of the story it is now two years later since the previous chapter so Rodolphus and Bellatrix are now in their third year. You'll see why in a second. Also I'm not exactly sure when students can try out for quidditch but for the sake of the story I just made it third year. I'm also assuming that back when Rodolphus and Bellatrix were at school not many girls played quidditch. Enjoy!**

"Oh come off it Black you know well girls don't play quidditch."

"Oh yeah Lestrange well there isn't any kind of rule against it is there?" "Besides I don't understand why you're trying out anyway, your massive ego inflated head would be far too heavy for any broomstick to suspend in the air!"

It was Rodolphus' third year at Hogwarts which meant he could finally try out for the Slytherin quidditch team. Rodolphus had been playing quidditch on a broomstick from the second he could walk and was trying out for the keeper's position. He was good and he knew it. Before he went to Hogwarts, when he had played quidditch with boys in the surrounding area he had managed to block shots from boys twice his age. Now after many years more of practice and training he had become nothing short of an excellent keeper. He knew he was going to make the team, there was no other option. The only problem was Bellatrix Black was trying out too. Stupid, thought she was so high and mighty, snooty, know it all Black. He doubted she had ever actually played quidditch before as girls from their aristocracy were frowned upon if they did anything other than marry a wealthy pureblooded man and produce an heir. And yet Black had gotten some absurd vision into her head that she would try out and actually make the team. Boy Rodolphus would laugh and ridicule her when she made a complete fool of herself.

"What position are you even trying out for anyway?" he asked her as all the Slytherins hoping to secure themselves a spot on the team made their way towards the pitch. "Seeker" she replied, holding her head up a little higher as she said so. Rodolphus openly laughed in her face "You trying out for the team never mind seeker!" he sneered "excuse me but I think I may die of laughter!" She turned to face him an expression of pure rage on her face. "You just think you're so brilliant don't you?" "Well we'll see who's laughing when I make the team!" She stalked off leaving Rodolphus still laughing behind her. "Okay gather around!" Marcus Rosier, the big and burly seventh year captain called out. They all formed a circle around him. "Okay boys..." Rosier began "and...girl" he added looking a little shocked as he noticed Bellatrix. This earned her some looks but she didn't look in the least intimidated by them. "We're going to begin with the chaser's position" Rosier continued brushing off his previous shock. Rodolphus took a seat in the stands along with anybody who wasn't going for the chaser's position. Occasionally he shot a dirty look at Black which earned him an equally dirty glare in return. He smirked to himself. How she could be so deluded as to think that she could actually do this was beyond him. Finally tryouts for the keeper's position arrived

On his way down to the pitch Rodolphus winked at Black as if to say watch how it's done. There were five other trying out for keeper. They each had to guard the goal and block shots fired at them by the newly selected chasers. There were ten shots. Whoever blocked the most shots out of the ten was Slytherin's new keeper. Rodolphus was up last. The best so far had been nine shots blocked out of the ten. Rodolphus knew he could beat that and block them all. As he took his position in front of the goal hoops he looked over in Black's direction to make sure she was watching. She was staring right at him, her gaze resentful and unflinching. Her lips were drawn into a small smirk as if she were mocking him. He couldn't wait to see the look of anger and disgust on her face when he made the team and she didn't. The first shot was welted at him. He blocked it with ease. Then another and another. Finally he had blocked the ninth shot. One more to go. The chaser took his position in front of the goal, quaffle at the ready. He looked as if he were going to shoot for the centre straight at him but Rodolphus knew better. The chaser shot. Rodolphus shot to the left. He blocked it. He held the quaffle high over his head in triumph as the stands erupted in cheers. As he descended back down to the ground he was clapped on the back and congratulated. He finally got to look over at Black. Instead of the look of rage he wanted to see she looked calm and composed. As if she had been expecting this to happen. Rodolphus wasn't surprised. Black may have been many other things but she wasn't stupid. No matter, he would just ridicule her later when she embarrassed herself for life.

However he didn't get to say anything to her as the seeker's position was up next. He took his place back in the stands in anticipation. "Hey mate" a boy in a group of spectators said "congratulations, that last shot you saved was awesome!" Rodolphus faintly recognised the speaker but couldn't quite remember his name. He was of course very popular with his fellow Slytherins being smart, good looking, talented and coming from a powerful wealthy pureblooded family. Rodolphus nodded in acknowledgement. "This outta be good" he said signalling towards the pitch. "What with Black trying out?" the boy asked "yeah who knows what on earth she's thinking." "Shame she's quite hot if you know what I mean" he added which earned him a few laughs and hoots from his friends. Rodolphus sighed. Of course a lot of people fancied Bellatrix. She was regarded as the Slytherin princess, the female equivalent to him. Turned out they were just part of the other group of idiots who chased after her like a dog would after meat. However before he got a chance to reply all focus was drawn back on the pitch. "Okay" Rosier called out to each of the contenders who were suspended up in the air "I'm going to let go of this in a second." He indicated to the little golden ball wedged tight in-between his fingers. "Whoever catches it first is our new seeker." Rodolphus glared over at Black. She was still wearing that look of calm on her face, determined. The second Rosier let go of the snitch she was after way before anybody else was. It was an amusing sight to behold actually, the snitch zipping through the air, faster than the speed of light and all seven contenders dashing after it, Black out in front. This went on for a while until the snitch took a detour downwards. Rodolphus watched in disbelief as Black predicted where it was going before anybody else, plummeting herself down in an angular dive, her black curls streaming out behind her. She reached out her hand. Rodolphus' jaw dropped open as she soared upwards wearing a look of triumph on her face, the snitch clasped firmly in her hand. "And Slytherin's new seeker is Bellatrix Black!" a stunned Rosier announced.

As Black brushed past him on her way out she stopped, smiled brightly at him in a fake way and said with false enthusiasm "see you later teammate!"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school has kept me so busy, thank god I'm off for two weeks for Easter now!**

**Guys I've only gotten one review so far. I'm not usually like this but please review. In order to know where this story is going I really need your feedback and your opinions otherwise I'll never be able to improve and continue with this. The lack of reviews makes me feel as if nobody is reading or enjoying this story. I probably won't update again until I've gotten at least five reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling and these characters are all hers.**

**Guys I meant what I said earlier about the reviews. I won't update until I've gotten at least five. You have no idea how much even an "update soon" review would mean to me. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-An Awful Night**

**A.N-Rodolphus and Bellatrix are now in fourth year. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"The annual Winters Ball..." Professor Slughorn droned on "is a very important event in the school year..."

Rodolphus sighed as he listened to the old man drone on for the good part of an hour. At the mention of the Winters Ball, there had been squeals of delight from the girls and more sighs of general boredom from the boys. The ball was an annual thing where all students from fourth year upwards were forced to wear their dress robes and spend a night in formal elegance. Well not so formal really, for most in the senior years it was an opportunity to get pissed drunk and get laid on the same night.

"For all of you fourth years representing Slytherin..." Professor Slughorn continued "I of course expect you to be on your best behaviour..." Rodolphus was now in fourth year and so it was his first ball. He honestly had no interest in it and was barely listening as Slughorn continued with his speech. However he was drawn from his daydream as there were more squeals from the girls at the mention of dates.

"All of you of course will require a partner for the evening..." Slughorn said "and there are plenty of people to go around throughout the houses so don't fret!" he continued laughing at his own joke. Rodolphus groaned, of course he had forgotten all about the stupid dates. One of the things that made this ball even more pathetic was the fact that they were all required to trudge around with a date the entire night, most becoming desperate at the last minute that they weren't going with anybody yet and so ending up going with the stupidest people. He sighed again, this was going to be an awful night.

"So who are you going to ask to the ball?" Rosier asked him as they were walking on the grounds with Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. "Well I'm asking Narcissa Black" Malfoy said smugly. Narcissa was only in third year but it was possible for people from younger years to go to the ball with somebody from an upper year. She was younger sure but she was already popular and extremely beautiful, just like her sister. Dolohov clapped him on the back "good choice man good choice!" "Although if you were gonna ask one of the Black sisters why not ask Bellatrix? Wouldn't mind getting with that, if you know what I mean." "I know full well what you mean" Lucius replied "but I wouldn't want to get myself killed while asking her, if you get what I mean!" They all laughed. "So what about you Rod?" Rosier asked again "who catches your eye?" Honestly Rodophus hadn't a clue. He could have gotten any girl he wanted in the entire school but he wasn't interested in any of them. The whole ball idea seemed pathetic to him but he had to ask someone or he would be seen as an outcast. Only problem was who on earth was he going to ask?

Suddenly he saw Black across the grounds talking to a younger girl with long blond hair, her sister he presumed. An idea crossed his mind. What if he asked Black? He quickly shook the idea off. What on earth was he thinking? He hated her with a passion and she shared that mutual hatred of him. However as he thought it over it didn't seem like such a bad idea. They were both popular and from extremely wealthy and powerful families. It made perfect sense that they had to go together.

However Black might get a stupid idea into her head that if he did ask her that he liked her in that way. He disliked her with a passion and couldn't have made that clearer over the years and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. However surely she understood that they just had to go together. Besides he grudgingly admitted that she was better looking than the majority of girls in the school put together. Answering Rosier's question he said out loud "I'm going with Black." There was stunned silence and before any of them could say anything and Rodolphus could change his mind he was already walking over to her.

"Black" he said as he reached her "could I talk to you?" "Uh, yeah sure" she said suspiciously as her sister Narcissa looked at him, giggled and then elbowed her sister playfully in the ribs before leaving. "What is it then?" she snapped at him impatiently. Rodolphus sighed, this was more like the Black he despised. "I..." he began then stopped. He didn't know why but he suddenly got this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Nervous? "This is ridiculous" he thought to himself angrily "you hate Black you hate her and yet you are nervous about asking her out?" He took a deep breath and continued. "I...uh...I...was just wondering..." What should he say next? If you would like to go to the ball with me? I'm asking you if you want to go to the ball with me? Black was looking him up and down suspiciously still, her eyebrows raised. "Lestrange..." she said with suprising gentleness "are you okay?" "I came to tell you that quiddich practice is cancelled today" he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh okay..." she said confused " but thanks, Malfoy already told me" He nodded still feeling sick before fleeing quickly.

He ignored the questions from his friends as they asked him how it went. He was angry, confused and his pride was flattened. What the hell happened? One minute he was confident about asking Black, certain that she would say yes, the next he was stammering in front of her like an idiot. But most of all he was confused and angry about how he felt. Why had he felt nervous? He hated Black ever since the day they first met. And now suddenly he couldn't ask her to a stupid ball. So when Emily Vayne, a pretty and popular Slytherin fifth year asked him he said yes. Anything to take his mind off Black.

The night of the ball came faster than he could blink. As he adjusted the tie to his dress robes he checked his watch. He had agreed to meet Emily at the main staircase at 7:30. It was time for him to go. Emily looked beautiful. She was wearing a figure hugging gold dress and had her hair piled up into a lose bun with strands falling down her back. As they walked down the staircase to the grand hall, arm in arm he knew they were going to be the golden couple of the night. Nobody not even Black could take that away from him.

The hall was done up amazingly. It looked like a crystal palace. Snow fell softly from the roof and there were ice pillars suspended from the walls. There were lavish curtains on the walls and most of the hall had been cleared in the centre for the dance floor. A massive Christmas tree stood at the end of the hall, its light suspending and reflecting. The food looked amazing , there was a massive table complete with a buffet. Music was playing, conducted by Professor Flitwick who was dressed in an emerald green suit. Many couples were already dancing while others were chatting to others, admiring the scene.

Suddenly many people turned to look at the next couple entering the hall. It was Chase Longford, popular, athletic and good looking seventh year Slytherin accompanied by his date. Rodolphus gasped as he recognised her. It was Black. She was also wearing a figure hugging dress like Emily but it looked amazing on her emphasising her slim figure perfectly. Her dress was strapless and black and her lips were painted ruby red. Her normally wild curls were tamed and were hanging loosely past her chest and cascading down her back. She looked stunning. She was by far the most beautiful girl in the room. All the girls looked at her enviously as she walked past with Chase while some of the boys wolf whistled. Rodolphus stared at her. There came that stupid feeling again. But this time it wasn't nerves. Envy perhaps at Chase, jealousy? But every time he looked at Black he felt a pang in his chest and it disgusted him, scared him.

All through the night he could not stop staring at Chase and Black and his jealousy and the pang in his chest grew stronger. Emily was all over him, purring at him in affection but he barely noticed her. So when Chase and Black left the hall, Rodolphus followed them and pulled Emily with him.

As he got outside there were many couples drunk, playing tonsil tennis up against the wall. He ignored them as he scanned the couples for Black and Chase. Eventually he saw them, leaning up against the wall in a passionate embrace. The monster of jealousy in his chest roared as he watched Chase kiss Black. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Emily and kissed her passionately, pushing her backwards towards the wall where Black and Chase were. He made sure Emily hit into them as they reached them. Both couples broke apart and Rodolphus said to Chase "oh sorry mate, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was a little preoccupied if you know what I mean." Emily giggled as Black stared at him with hatred. Chase was already taking her hand to lead her away somewhere else but she stayed firmly put. He saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming. "You know" she shrieked at Rodolphus angrily, tears of anger welling up behind her eyes "you could have just plucked up the courage and asked me in the first place rather than ruin a perfect night for me!""Screw you Lestrange!" She then turned and spun away angrily, Chase at her side.

Rodolphus felt sick, his throat dry as he watched her go. "Were you going to ask her?" Emily demanded to know "well were you?" Rodolphus ignored her as he stormed off towards the Slytherin dormitories. Just as he had predicted, it had been an awful night.

**Hey guys so I know it has been ages since I updated. I am so so so so sorry!. I was just so busy with school and I also swim competitively so that takes up a lot of time. Anybody swim here? Anyway I'm off school now for the big summer holidays so I will have plenty of time to write. **** Yipeee! So what did you guys think of this chapter? I think it's definitely my favourite one so far. Please review and leave your opinions as it honestly would mean the world to me. When you write something it's great when you get feedback for what you have written as you know whether people are enjoying your story or not and what people think of it. Thank you so much to MsJalice4ever for the review and the favourite**** You have no idea how grateful I am it made my day! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-OWLS, transfiguration, pigs and cows**

**AN-I realise Bellatrix and Andromeda Black might not be twins but they are in my fanfiction. I don't know why but I always pictured them as twins(not identical) They look alike but with very different personalities. I always thought it would be interesting to portray that whole "good twin, bad twin" thing through them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was a catastrophic disaster waiting to happen.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were now in fifth year. Their OWLS were approaching quickly and for most students every spare minute was spent studying in the library. For the fifth year students of Slytherin house it was one of such occasions before their transfigurations class later that afternoon.

However this year the transfigurations OWL came with a different approach. As well as sitting the actual examination on the day, students were also required to complete a project, showcasing what they had learned over the past five years. This was worth 40% of their overall grade and Professor McGonegall was said to be grading it herself. Each student was to be assigned a partner for the project.

Rodolphus Lestrange was not studying. In fact, he was in the middle of a very heated discussion with Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov and Marvelo Zabini about the pairing for that particular project as they were to be paired during that next transfigurations class. They were just in the middle of discussing who they would absolutely hate to end up with for a partner when they were rudely cut off.

Bellatrix Black sat at the table across from them with her sister Andromeda, scowling at Rodolphus in particular. "If it isn't too much trouble for you morons..." she began, raising her voice loudly so that everybody could hear her, "some of us are actually trying to study." "Your stupid babble is very distracting, so if you wouldn't mind shutting your mouths." She wore a smug smirk on her face as she continued. "I'm sure your discussion about how Lestrange needs to grow a pair of balls can perhaps continue later."

Rodolphus gritted his teeth as the whole library erupted into laughter until Madam Pince hushed them all. Ever since the Winters Ball, Bellatrix had been constantly announcing that he needed to grow a pair, in a feeble attempt to get back at him. Rodolphus honestly thought her efforts were pathetic and childlike. She would have to do an awful lot more if she were to do anything that would remotely get back at him.

Across the table, Andromeda Black caught his eye. She had laughed along with everybody else but now gave him a somewhat sympathetic look, as if apologising for her sister's behaviour. Rodolphus smiled gratefully at her as he continued studying.

He had often wondered how the two twins could be so different. They looked alike, but even that had its differences. They both had the same thick curls and facial features however, whereas Bellatrix's dark curls were jet black and wildly all over the place, tumbling down her back, Andromeda's were a much lighter shade of brown and better kept, falling sleekly down her back. Whereas Bellatrix's features were very dark also, giving her a sexy rugged look, Andromeda's were lighter, giving her the pretty, perfectly polished look. Bellatrix's eyes were so dark brown that they gave you the illusion that you were falling into deep dark pits if you looked at them for too long, while Andromeda's were a much lighter hazel shade. They were both beautiful, in very different ways.

Their personalities however could not have been more different. Bellatrix was bold, brash and loud and certainly was not afraid to give her opinion on anything. She was daring and wild, best known for her playful antics. She had a fiery temper to go with it and nobody dared to cross her for they knew they would be hexed into insanity.

Andromeda was her polar opposite. She was quieter, more dignified, refined. She was a dreamer and was often seen with her head in some romance novel or other. She was mature, level headed and calm and she was the only one who was actually able to control Bellatrix. She never let her get too out of hand, and in return Bellatrix encouraged her to let go a little more, go out to the occasional party and meet new people. They were a strange team. However, a wonderfully strange team that worked well together.

Later that afternoon, Rodolphus listened to Professor McGonegall in that clipped tone of hers as she explained the project once more to them.

"I expect you all to take this very seriously, as it is worth 40% of your overall transfigurations OWL..." McGonegall began. "I shall be overseeing and grading these assessments myself, so I must warn you that I don't just award marks out of the blue." "I expect you to prepare and use your knowledge wisely."

"You will require a partner to complete this project, whom I shall now assign each of you to."

Rodolphus watched as more and more people's names were called out and paired together. He looked around the room to see who was left and he spotted Bellatrix, her face dropping as Andromeda was paired off with somebody else.

"Ms Black..." McGonegall's clipped voice pierced the silence,her gaze landing on Bellatrix, "your partner shall be..." her eyes quickly scanned the room at the remainder of students before settling on Rodolphus, "Mr Lestrange."

There were cries of protest from both students immediately.

"Professor," Bellatrix almost pleaded with McGonegall, "please you cannot expect me to work with _him._"

"I refuse to work with _her_..." Rodolphus declared stubbornly, "I..."

They were both silenced by a very angry McGonegall.

"Ms Black, Mr Lestrange," she began," you two shall be working together whether you like it or not, and if either one of you still has a problem with that I would advise you to leave my classroom while I deduct 40% from your grade!"

Neither one of them spoke after that as nobody dared to argue with McGonegall after she had threatened you. But the angry glares they kept giving each other said it all.

Two days later, Rodolphus received word via Malfoy that he was to meet Bellatrix in the Slytherin common room that evening to discuss their project. It was then that he very reluctantly made his way down to meet her.

She barely even glanced at him as he walked in. "Here are the ground rules," she said bossily, still not looking in his direction. "You do as I tell you to and nothing else, and everything will be fine." she began,"which makes me in charge." "Sound simple enough for you?"

Rodolphus was outraged. She really expected him to just walk in and accept that without saying anything?

"Hang on a minute" he said angrily," since when did we agree on that you were in charge?" "Oh let me see, IT NEVER HAPPENED!"

She shot back at him equally furious, "I am in charge because you would have no idea how to handle it! We would fail if it were up to you! Plus you would make the stupidest decisions without even consulting me first. I have better grades and am a better leader, so that makes me in charge!"

Rodolphus angrily denied any of that was true. Well she did have better grades than him. She received" Outstandings "in all her subjects, and she was in joint top of their year with Andromeda. Rodolphus was a very good students, he got "Oustandings" in all of the important subjects such as defence against the dark arts, transfiguration and potions and still did fairly well in the rest. He just wasn't an insufferable know it all like Bellatrix was.

"Me make stupid decisions without consulting you first?" he was fuming at this point," that is exactly what you just did!" "We are meant to work together on this, but of course I don't want to work with you, so if anybody should be in charge it should be me!" "You know what screw it!" "If you want to be in charge of everything you are on your own!"

"Fine!" Bellatrix roared after him as he stormed up to the boy's dormitory, "just don't come crying to me when you fail!"

Things were not looking up. They were meant to work together and yet they were fighting over who was in charge. Of course with Rodolphus and Bellatrix, asking them to work together was like asking them to jump off a cliff. To Rodolphus, that would have been preferable.

It was the day of the presentation of their projects.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix had not spoken since the disaster that had occurred in the common room. They had not discussed what they were going to do. They had no plan. Not even an idea of what they could have done.

And Rodolphus knew they were screwed.

McGonegall had purposely put Rodolphus and Bellatrix down as the last pair to present their project as a result of them arguing against her decision the last day. Well if she was expecting a "save the best for last" thing, Rodolphus figured she would be bitterly disappointed.

To his surprise, he found himself slowly beginning to panic as more and more pairs finished successfully and the next pair took their places. They would fail he was sure of that. That meant the most he could get was 60%, and on the written exam getting everything right was near impossible. He had always excelled in transfiguration. And now he was going to get under 60%. What would his parents say?

He stole a glance across to where Bellatrix was sitting, but if she was panicking she showed no signs of it. Her face was a calm mask of cool as it always was, and everything about her looked relaxed. Surely, being top of the year meant she had to care about her grades too. How could she be so calm when they were about to fail?  
Finally they were called up as the last pair. Bellatrix did not look at him as they made their way up to the top of the class. However at the last second she leaned in towards him and hissed in his ear,"remember the rules moron. I have a plan. You do not move and do exactly as I say. I'll do the rest."

Rodolphus angrily turned to face her a few metres apart at the top of the classroom. She had done it yet again. She had completely taken charge without even consulting him and now he had to stand there while she did god knows what to him. He smirked evilly to himself. She wanted to play that way? He had tricks of his own.

He played along at first and stood stock still as she drew out her wand and turned to face him. He prepared himself when McGonegall said they could begin. Without any warning Bellatrix shot a spell straight at him. But he was prepared. He had drawn his own wand quickly and fired a spell back at her before hers hit him.

At first there was silence as the whole class tried to absorb what they were seeing. Then the silence was filed with shrieks of laughter as they realised what had happened. Now standing where Rodolphus had stood seconds before hand, there was a fat pink pig. And in the place of where Bellatrix had stood there was an even bigger more ridiculous looking cow.

The cow charged angrily at the pig as soon as she realised what was going on. The pig ran for his life, not because he was scared, because he knew the cow would not hesitate before getting her hands on the much smaller pig.

The onlookers shouted and cheered with glee as they watched cow and pig chase each other murderously. The classroom was thrown apart. Textbooks went flying and desks were turned over as both animals raced to get their hands on each other.

Suddenly they were no longer looking at a cow and a pig but Bellatrix and Rodolphus crouched over on their hands and knees in the positions they had been previously, with McGonegall looming over them furiously.

"Silence!" she roared and the laughing and cheering immediately stopped.

"All of you can leave class a few minutes early..." she told them "your results of this project will be given to you in the next week or so."

Then her murderous gaze rested on Bellatrix and Rodolphus. "As for you two..." she continued in a dangerously low voice, "you will stay back while I deal with you privately."

As expected, she completely lost it as soon as the rest of the class had filed out.

"I don't even know where to begin!" she shrieked furiously "changing each other into animals and completely destroying the classroom!" "You should be expelled for this!"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix both winced and took a deep breath as they waited for the next blow to come.

"However..." McGonegall added in a lighter tone, still angry but lighter, "that was an impressive piece of magic you both showed there." "Human transfiguration into animals is an advanced piece of magic and something that we initially don't cover until later on in the course. Grow wizards and witches still struggle with it."

"So it is with great reluctance..." she continued, "that I award you both with full marks for this project."

Rodolphus did not believe his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

Bellatrix was quicker to react to her shock than he was.

"Thank you Professor!" she was practically stunned, yet beaming, "it's more than we deserve I..."

However she was cut off by McGonegall. Rodolphus could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile on her face after watching their stunned reactions. However she continued.

"Don't be so quick to thank me Miss Black. You both broke a considerable amount of school rules and destroyed my classroom while you were at it. As punishment you will therefore both serve 2 months each of detention and 50 points each will be docked from Slytherin house."

The smile was completely wiped off both their faces. This was more like the transfigurations professor they knew.

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry for not updating in a while. The time just caught up on me and boy did it fly by! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway.**

**Most importantly I have a few people I need to thank. The response received for the previous chapter was by far the best I have ever had so far and you guys have no idea how grateful I am for that. I want to say a massive thank you to the following people:**

**Amber Esme Hermione and Guest for reviewing.**

**BellatrixLestrangeBC and Chiara246 for the favourite.**

**Chiara246 for the follow.**

**You guys are all awesome, I love you all!**

**Reviews are still always appreciated so keep them coming!**

**Until the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-That was that**

**A.N-I have a feeling you guys will enjoy this chapter. Let's hope I'm right!**

Sixth year was an eventful year for Rodolphus.

He was made a Slytherin Prefect that year along with Andromeda Black (Bellatrix had previously held that position last year) and he relished in the experience. He loved that feeling of power and responsibility over people and enjoyed giving something back to the school that had now become his home away from home.

He also attended the Prefect meetings with Andromeda, representing sixth year Slytherins, and the two somewhat became acquaintances. Rodolphus liked Andromeda. He had previously never understood how Bellatrix and Andromeda were polar opposites but he began to realise that things worked better that way. At the Prefect meetings, quite surprisingly Andromeda wasn't quiet at all and just like Bellatrix spoke her mind but in a more refined subtle way. She was kind and had a wicked sense of humour, which the two of them could often have fun with. Maybe there was more to some people than they ever let on. He wouldn't have called them friends exactly as they didn't really socialise with each other outside of their prefect duties but she was definitely likeable and easy to get on with. Maybe just maybe Rodolphus thought, not all Blacks are bad. He still hated Bellatrix of course.

That year was also the year Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup, with Rodolphus as captain. They had beaten Gryffindor to it which made it all the more special. The entire team had played well and Rodolphus had made some spectacular saves in goal. However the big moment of winning the game came when Bellatrix Black had caught the snitch in the second last minute of the game. It was with pride that Rodolphus lifted the cup in front of a cheering and chanting Slytherin house in the common room that evening. It was the best moment of his life.

That year Rodolphus also had his first serious girlfriend. Her name was Jennifer Holland, a pretty fellow sixth year Slytherin. He truly liked her and the two had promised to keep in touch and see each other regularly over the summer.

So it was no wonder that Rodolphus arrived home that summer more happy and elated than he had ever been before. However, that happiness was about to be flattened and crushed into the ground. He was in for a horrible shock.

He didn't suspect anything was going on when he arrived home from King's Cross and his father requested to see him in his study. He did this at the end of every school year. In most pureblood families a lot of emphasis was put on the eldest male child of the family as one day he was to become the family heir. Rodolphus only had one brother, Rabastan and Rodolphus was the eldest. Their father always requested to talk with them on how their school year had been, academically and study wise. As Rodolphus was the eldest he was always called in first.

So he entered his father's study suspecting nothing. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Rodolphus." his father greeted him as he entered the room. "Father." Rodolphus replied smoothly.

Mr Lestrange had never shown any affection towards his sons. They were there to pride the name of Lestrange and carry on the family's wealth and status. He was strict and cold and expected his sons to do this as soon as they could walk. Rodolphus had of course always lived up to these expectations. He was well aware to not do so would result in disownment. He had never received any pride or encouragement in him from his father and so never expected it.

The conversation started off as it usually would. His father informed him that he had had a successful year at school and that he had prided the name of Lestrange well. However instead of being dismissed afterwards as he usually would his father told him that he had something else he would like to discuss with him.

"You have just finished you sixth year at Hogwarts," his father said, "and you will be turning 17 this winter. It is time for you to be betrothed to a suitable wife."

Rodolphus was expecting this to happen. This had happened to plenty of his friends of his wealth and status. It was his duty, as the name holder of Lestrange to marry a suitable pureblooded wife and produce an heir. The marriage was usually arranged. Rodolphus was proud and ready to for fill that duty. He was already going out with Jennifer who was from the same wealth and status as he was. He was sure that if he mentioned her to his father they would be wed by the end of next year.

"When you were born," his father continued, "your mother and I made an arrangement with the Ancient and most Noble house of Black that you would wed one of their daughters when the time was right. You will marry Bellatrix Black. You are now officially betrothed and will wed in the summer after you graduate Hogwarts next year."

Rodolphus' heart dropped down to his stomach. No he couldn't be engaged to Bellatrix Black, the girl who he even loathed when he heard her name being mentioned. His arch nemesis. This couldn't be happening.

"Father as much as I respect your decision and your judgement," Rodolphus carefully began," why Bellatrix Black? You said it was an arrangement between one of their daughters. What about Andromeda or even Narcissa?"

"Narcissa Black," his father answered, "will probably wed Lucius Malfoy. As for Andromeda Black, I'm sure her parents are finding a suitable match for her as we speak. Both we and the Blacks agreed you and Bellatrix would be the most suitable match. You are now dismissed."

Rodolphus nodded slowly. "Thank you Father." He added as he left the study.

On the outside he appeared calm. He hadn't dared to argue with his father as he knew the consequences would have been severe However on the inside he was screaming.

He was betrothed to Bellatrix Black. The girl he had instantly loathed upon first meeting. The girl he had such a passionate hatred for he wasn't even sure it was human. The girl who had humiliated him on countless occasions and made his blood boil over with rage and fury. The girl he couldn't stand.

He was going to have to spend the rest of his life with her. The person whom he most hated more than anybody else in this world.

Bellatrix Black was going to become Bellatrix Lestrange, his wife.

And with a sickening feeling in his stomach he knew there was nothing he could do about it as his father's decision was final.

That was that.

**Hey guys.**

**I wasn't sure if I was too happy with this chapter in the end but what do you guys think?**

**Thank you so much for the response for the last chapter. Thanks to Tilenaforever for the review and the favourite. So glad you liked the whole twin thing. ( see what I did there!?) You have no idea how much your support and everybody else's for this story means so thank you!**

**Please do leave a review if you did read this. I would love to know what you guys thought of this chapter and my story. I would appreciate it so much and I would be the happiest girl in the world!**

**I will try and update a bit sooner because the next chapter is where things get interesting.**

**Oh and are any of you on Pottermore? If so do feel free to send me a friend request. My username is NettleBlood17250. I look forward to making friends with you all!**

**Until the next update!**


	7. Please read

**This is not part of the story. Please read.**

Hey guys.

First of all I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, favourited or followed this story. You have no idea how much your support means to me and I am so grateful and happy that people are actually reading and like my story. Thank you!

The main reason why I am writing this is because I will not be able to update this story for a while. I am going on holidays to the Netherlands tomorrow for two weeks and then as soon as I come back I have work experience for another week. So I will probably not have time to post another update for around three weeks. I am currently working on the next chapter, but I only have around half of it written and I doubt I will get any time to finish it and post it before tomorrow between packing and getting ready. I am so sorry and I hope you guys understand. I just thought I would explain this to you just in case you thought I was not continuing with this story or something as you hadn't seen an update in a while. I'll just say it again to make it clear, there will not be another update for three weeks. I promise as soon as I get back from work experience, finishing the next chapter and posting it will be the first thing I do.

Thanks again and I hope you guys understand.

See you in three weeks!


	8. Chapter 7- Part 1

**Chapter 7- Part 1**

**AN- Finally an update! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

All too soon, the summer drew to a close and Rodolphus' final year at Hogwarts rolled in.

Everything was going as normal as it would for a student, but this time around Rodolphus was studying hard for his NEWTS. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do yet, but a position in the Ministry of Magic sounded highly favourable to both him and his father. Head of a department in the Ministry would have been preferable. His father was adamant that he got the high grades required for this position and that eventually he would go on to be very high up in the Ministry itself. Rodolphus did not want to disappoint him, as he knew the consequences would have been very dire indeed. So he spent every spare minute of his time studying to keep his father happy, and more importantly to do the name of Lestrange proud.

Rodolphus didn't mind this as it kept him occupied and saved him any awkward run- ins with Bellatrix Black.

The two had not spoken at all since the start of the year. They tried to avoid each other at all costs, and even brushing past each other in the halls was awkward. The news of their engagement had spread around the school like wildfire. People just couldn't believe that the two people who had despised each other ever since they had first met were now going to be married and spend the rest of their lives together. They were like the royal couple of the school, and the main gossip topic. Everywhere Rodolphus went he was met with stares, whispers and giggles as he tried to get on with his everyday life. So the two avoided each other as to not draw any more attention to themselves. Rodolphus hoped that once they had left school and were married, the whole thing would just eventually blow over.

Speaking of the marriage, he was still very much against it. He had always hoped that he would meet a beautiful, intelligent charismatic girl, whom he would fall deeply in love with and that his father approved of. That they would get married and start a family of their own,a family who would eventually carry on the name of Lestrange proudly one day.

Instead he was to be married to the girl whom he had such a deep hatred for. There was nothing special, nothing romantic about it. The fact that he couldn't get the marriage he had always secretly hoped for crushed him and somehow made him hate Bellatrix even more. He hated her and his father and that stupid arrangement for taking that away from him.

Between classes, studying and homework, the remainder of seventh year flew by and graduation drew nearer and nearer. Rodolphus was dreading graduation as he was to be married to Bellatrix that summer. His father had recently sent him a letter, telling him the date for the wedding (August 17th ) and explaining countless details that made Rodolphus sick to his stomach. He was to be trapped in a doomed, loveless marriage and he knew there was no way out.

On a lighter side, there was one thing Rodolphus was looking forward to. Every year, after the NEWTS were finally over and on their graduation night, the seventh years of Hogwarts threw a graduation party. This was the one occasion except for a ball that all the houses came together for a non school related event. The Headmaster had always given them permission to use the Great Hall, on the one condition that they did not disrupt the other students. Each house was then given a separate task to do, decided and agreed amongst themselves. For instance, Ravenclaw could be in charge of preparing the Great Hall and doing it up for the party. Slytherin could be in charge of the food and drink. Hufflepuff could be in charge of the music. Gryffindor could be in charge of security in the hall and making sure only seventh years attended, and so on so forth. There were always legendary stories and whispers in the school about what had happened during previous graduation parties, and this made it even more exciting.

NEWTS came and went before Rodolphus knew it. All his studying and hard work had definitely paid off, and he thought he may have secured himself a few top grades.

Graduation day came soon after that. By then it had finally hit most seventh years that they were graduating, and the day was spent saying tearful goodbyes to each other and Hogwarts, the place they had called home for the past seven years. As for Rodolphus, he couldn't believe he was graduating. Time had gone quickly, and it was time to draw the curtain on his days as a student. It seemed like just yesterday that he had received his Hogwarts letter on his 11th birthday. He was not ashamed to admit he would miss Hogwarts and all that it had given him.

The day and the graduation ceremony passed quickly and finally it was time to party. Ravenclaw had been in charge of doing up the Great Hall and they had done a magnificent job. A dance floor filled the centre of the hall, where people were already jigging up and down on enthusiastically. Lights of all colours were attached to the walls and ceiling, which shone down and cast moving rainbow beams all over the place. They had pushed one of the house tables against a far wall, which was now a centre for food and drink. There were armchairs and couches complete with fires burning in the fire places dotted randomly in certain areas, supplying many needs. Finally a large banner spread across the wall behind where the staff usually sat spelled out "Graduation year of 1973."

Rodolphus spent a while moving around talking to different groups of people, drowning a beer or firewhiskey along the way. Suddenly, he heard somebody shout his name from behind him.

"Lestrange!"

Rodolphus whirled around and saw Bellatrix Black sauntering up towards him.

She was dressed to kill, in tight shorts that showed off her tiny waist. She was also wearing a crop top that cut off at her toned, flat stomach. Her raven curls were wild and lose and tumbled way past her shoulders. On her feet she was wearing killer stiletto heels, which she was wobbling and nearly tripping over at that moment. She was clearly drunk.

"Black!" he exclaimed and went bounding up to meet her. Come to think of it maybe he'd had a little much to drink too.

Seeing this Bellatrix automatically giggled. "You're drunk!" she exclaimed.

Before Rodolphus had a chance to respond she continued: "Actually who isn't?" Then she began to chant, "You're drunk, I'm drunk, we're all drunk!" She then did an absurd little jig to go with it before collapsing into Rodolphus with a fit of giggles.

Rodolphus found this highly amusing and the two of then began to sing and dance at the top of their lungs.

"You know Black, you really aren't that good of a singer or dancer." Rodolphus observed. Bellatrix began to look mock offended before giggling and adding, "I'd like to see you do better! Come on Lestrange, I dare you! Awh or is the itty bitty baby too scared?"

Determined to prove that he was not scared and indeed could do better he burst into song and did a ridiculous dance to accompany it, pulling Bellatrix in with him. When the two of them finally finished amusing themselves through their horrendous drunken dancing and singing, Bellatrix pulled him over and grabbed as many bottles of beer and firewhiskey as she could carry.

"Come on lets go drink these in peace." she said pulling him over to a nearby couch.

When they were sat down she grinned mischievously and said "I bet you I could drink more of these bottles than you in the space of a minute."

"Has the alcohol gotten into your brain Black? Not a chance! You're on!"

By the time a minute had passed, they had both managed to successfully drown three bottles. Rodolphus was beginning to feel a bit woozy so he was more than happy to call it a tie.

They talked for ages by the fire, mostly just rubbish coming out of their drunken minds. Then Rodolphus said something that was completely out of the ordinary.

"You know Black, has anybody ever told you that you're beautiful?" he enquired.

It was out of his mouth before he had time to register what he said. He reckoned it was the alcohol talking.

Surprise flitted across Bellatrix's face before she regained herself and looked quite drunk again.

"You know many different people have told me that." she giggled.

Then she suddenly bent her head as if she were suddenly overcome by shyness and mumbled barely audible so Rodolphus had to strain to hear her: "but it means so much more to hear that coming from you."

Rodolphus taken aback,looked deep into her eyes and he could see that she meant it.

Slowly, very slowly he leaned in closer towards her until their faces were mere inches apart. And then before he knew what he was doing, his actions not influenced by the alcohol he closed the space between them and kissed her.

He felt her body stiffen in shock before relaxing and pushing in against him. She was kissing him back!

He gently placed his hand on the arch of her back and pulled her in closer to him, things becoming more heated. She tasted like alcohol and strawberry lip balm. He could smell her hair behind her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, their bodies now pressed firmly against each other. They melted into each other, their kiss becoming more passionate.

His tongue brushed against the parting of her lips, as if asking for permission. Her lips parted, and they were free to explore each other even further.

They morphed into each other, now together as one.

How could something so wrong feel so right?

They stayed locked in each other's embrace.

**Hey guys.**

**I'm back! ;) I finally got to update! You have no idea how good it feels to be able to update again after three weeks because even though I couldn't do anything about it, it felt as if I were neglecting this story a little bit.**

**In the meantime, thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed or favourite this story over the past three weeks. You have no idea how much it means to me so thank you sooooo much!**

**Soo, what did you think of this chapter? I mean they had to do that sometime right! Let me know what you think by reviewing or PMing me, I'd really appreciate it and love to know.**

**I can't say for sure when part 2 of this chapter will be posted but hopefully soon.**

**Until then,**

**Justanothertypicalbookworm. Xox**

**(Don't know why I added the hugs and kisses but ah well.)**


End file.
